Gone With The Mediators
by Kakashi's all Mine
Summary: This is basically what I would wont to happen. This is placed after the series when Suze is 17 and in her senior year of high school. This story is also based adter Gone With The Wind, my fav movie of all time! Now I know where this is going so R&R!
1. A new girl

OK I am like totally horrible at writing stories but still r&r Please. Oh and I only own Scarlett and Spencer all other characters are Meg's.

---------------------

"Will Susannah Simon please come to the office?" The loud speaker said. I silently walked to Father D's office.

Again.

"Hey Fathe-" that's when I realized someone else was in the room. I was relieved.

No it isn't Jesse.

It was a girl I had met at the mall on the weekend.

"Susannah, this is Scarlett."

"Scarlett! I didn't know you were coming to the mission academy!" I ran over and hugged her.

"I see you two have met. Susannah, I want you to show Scarlett around. Maybe Jesse can help you show her the town.

"No problem Father Dom. We already did that over the weekend."

After school I lead Scarlett to Jesse's car.

"Hey Jess. Scarlett will be joining us on our fantastic evening drive from school to my house."

"Ha Ha Ha You are so funny querida." He said as he leaned over to kiss me. "Hello Scarlett. Is she spending the night at your house, Susannah? That way I know and I don't drive all the way to your house then have to drive to her house like you made me do last week with Cee."

"Yes she is so stop by at her house, cowboy"

When we got to my house Jesse leaned over gave me a kiss and said he would pick me up in the morning.

"By Querida, I love you"

"Bye Jess love you too."

"God can't you guys get room?"

"Already have one. One here at my house and on at his. Miss Scarlett o'Hara."

"My name is not Scarlett O'Hara."

"Well it might as well be you complain enough to be her don't you think?" She hit me as we walked into my room.

That night we talked about everything. School, hair, make-up, clothes, being Shifters(yes she is one too). BOYS. Everything any normal 17-year-old would talk about.

That's when I asked her if she had her eye on any boy at school yet. At that she kin of shrunk into the corner. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"Oh come on Scarlett! I am sure you like someone! At lunch you kept staring at the group of boys on the other side of the field. So who is it?"

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anybody. You Promis?"

"Pinky swear" at that we wrapped our pinkies around eachother.

"Ok I like……." She stopped.

"Who!"

"Ok Ok I like…………Spencer."

"No way." "Yes way."

"He is hot and he is new just like you!" I practically screamed.

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Why not? Your cute. You know in that girl next door type of way. I am sure he would love you when you meet him."

"I don't know."

We left it at that for the night. I vowed to myself that night that I would get Jesse to help. Afterall he was like best friends with Spencer and all. Spencer would totally listen to Jesse if he said to ask Scarlett out.

--------------------------------

Ok it's not very good but read and review please!


	2. Surprises

Ok thx to the one person who reviewed other than my friend! That makes me so happy! Anyway here's the story! (Its kind a long bc I had 2 describe, in detail, what Spencer looked like)

* * *

The next morning Jesse picked us up to go to the beach.

"Hey Scarlett why don't you go get some drinks?" I asked her.

"Sure"

"Let me help you" Jesse insisted.

"Actually, cowboy, I need you to stay behind so I can talk to you"

"Fine."

"Scarlett likes Spencer."

"And you are telling me this why? You shouldn't even be telling me this. I don't think Scarlett wants anyone to know. Bybut she made the mistake in telling you Didn't she?" Jesse smiled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are practically best friends with the guy. I want you to advise him to ask her out."

"I will not Susannah. It is not good to get into other people's relationships."

"But this one is a special case."

"Fine. I will compromise." Yes I had won this battle!!!! Mua ha ha ha ha! Uh……..excuse me for that outburst.

"Querida, listen to me. I will only go so far as to introduce them. The rest is all you. But you should stay out of it after that."

"But you should stay out of it…..Blah Blah Blah whatever Cadaver Breath."

* * *

So Jesse called Spencer to have him meet us there. Luckily he was on the beach so he got there before Scarlett.

"Hey Jesse. Hi Suze."

"Hi." "Hi."

That's when Scarlett came out. I had lent her one of my more flattering swim suits in hope of this happening. She looked rather good if I do say so myself.

She handed the drinks to me and Jesse before she realized who was there.

"H-h-h-h-h hi." She stammered.

"Hey." Was his tort response.

But you could tell his eyes were wide. Not like how a guy would stare at a super model in Bathing suit. But in the way that you could tell he didn't see girls in bikinis very often.

"So what do you think?" I asked Scarlett as she kept and eye on Spencer.

"I think he looks even hotter in swim trunks than he does in his band uniform."

"What does he look like in a band uniform? He doesn't do band here."

"He doesn't but he did at my old school."

"Wait a second you guys went to the same school?"

"Yeah." She finally took her eyes off of him. I noticed him look away too. "We didn't have anyy classes together so he had no idea who I was. I am glad of that too. That way he can see me now instead of then."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I left I was geek. Sweats and everything. But when I cam here I gave myself a makeover so I could fit in better."

"Oh." That made sense why he was staring at her.

* * *

Jesse's Point-of-view

After Scarlett sat down and started to talk with Susannah, Spencer leaned over and started to talk to me.

"Who is she?"

"Her name's Scarlett. She goes to Mission Academy with you and Susannah but she just started yesterday"

"She just started yesterday and already she and Suze are friends?"

"Well Scarlett was here the weekend before and they met at the mall. They've been talking on the phone all week after school."

"She is cute. Do you think I should ask her out?"

"Don't be to forward. This girl has some standards. Get know her first. But I'm sure you'll like her."

"You think so?"

"Yeah she's more your type than any other girl around who is hanging off of you will ever be."

"I think I'll give it a shot." At this Spencer walked around and sat next to Scarlett. She blushed.

* * *

Scarlett's POV

When Spencer came and sat down next to me I was surprised.

I was even more surprised when he asked me if I wanted to take a walk.

I could tell Suze and Jesse were surprised when I said yes I would thank you.

To many surprises for one day I know but whatever.

"So, how long have you been going to the Mission Academy?"

"Yesterday was my first day."

"Cool hey I was wondering would you like to hang out tonight? At a movie maybe?"

4th surprise Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sure I'd love to."

* * *

Suze POV

When Scarlett said I had to help her get ready for her date, I saw Jesse was mad. Luckily Spencer was gone so I wouldn't have to steer clear of him. And also luckily Scarlett was still there so Jesse couldn't yell at me.

"Sure I'll help. Hey Jess could you take us to the mall."

"I'm not carrying bags, Querida."

"You don't have to we are buying for Miss Scarlett O'Hara here so we will be carrying the bags. You only have to carry bags when I bybuy stuff."

"Then I am never taking you to the mall again."

* * *

So what did you think? If you think I should writ more Review! Thanks you guys! 


	3. Scarlett O'Hara

Ok I am not getting many reviews but like where this is going so I am gonna keep going. Again I only own Scarlett and Spencer!

Suze POV

Scarlett already had a good sense of style and fashion. But there is always room to grow.

"So what do you think of this Suze?"

"Beautiful don't you think Jesse?"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. God, I really am rubbing off on him.

"Well I think it is perfect for the movies tonight, Scarlett. It isn't fancy but gives you some accentuates your curves really well."

"Remind me why I have to stay and listen to this?"

"Stop complaining, cowboy." I leaned over and kissed him.

"I asked you guys once before. I can ask you aqain. GET. A. ROOM.!!!!!!"

"Don't be complaining Miss O'Hara. You'll be doing this as soon as you and Rhett Butler get hooked up once and for all."

"I told you stop calling me that. And you better not start calling Spencer that. Just because my name is Scarlett and that's my favorite movie of all time doesn't mean you can make fun of me about it."

"Oh well, O'Hara."

"Suze!"

Ashley POV

Seeing her like this was a different than during the civil war. Then she had jet blach hair and piercing green eyes. Now she had brown and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. Melly's eyes were never this beautiful.

But to see Scarlett to stoop down to this low level of wearing prostitute clothing is just perpostruous. The Scarlett who wanted to be a great lady, just like her other Mrs. O'Hara. Maybe she want downhill after Rhett left her. I always knew she loved him and not me. She just had figure out herself.

Scarlett POV

As I was trying on outfits and Suze was rating them, I felt a srtange feeling. Almost like someone was there watching me. And then I looked to the side and saw a glowing figure in the corner of my eye.

A ghost! Not now! That was all I could think of at the time. Of how a ghost could totally ruin my date with Spencer. But then I realized who it was. I moptioned for him to follow me into my dressing room as Suze and Jesse bicked a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you from this bad influences." He pionted in the direction of Suze and Jesse.

"Bad influences? those are my best friends. I amy have listened to you back in Georgia, but I won't listren to you anymore. It is time for you to move on, Ashley."

"Move on why?"

"Because Ashley you need to learn that I don't love you and I never have. Life isn't the same these days like it was when you were still alive."

"What do you mean, my dear Scarlett?"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Scarlett but I am not Scarlett O'Hara! I am Scarlett Rielly."

"Scarlett Rielly? But your name is Scarlett and you have that same spirit and ambission as you always have." He cam and pulled me close to him and started to stroke my hair. "You have that same lust for life that I fell in love withyears ago."

I pushed away from him."I don't love you and I never have. Just because back then it seemed like I loved you, I was wrong. I loved Rhett. Now I love Spencer. Well at least I think I do."

Ashley got angry at these last words."You filthy little girl! You will never belong in this era with any other man than me!" Whoever said that people's ghosts were exzactly like they were when they were alive, they were wrong. Becoming a ghost had definetly changed Ashley. When he was alive he would have just said ok and walked away. Not yelled at me try to kiss me. Like he was doing now.

"Let go of me, Ashley! I don't love you and I never will!" Suze ran in when she heard this. I am so glad her and Jesse are shifters too. It really makes life easier. Suze grabbed one of Asley's arms and Jesse grabbed the other.

"I will be back Scarlett." And he materialized.

"What was that freakin' fruitloop doing here, Scarlett?"

"Yes. If there is a ghost bothtering you like this you need to tell us."

"Well. You know how my favorite movie is Gone with the Wind? Well that's because that's the story of my ancestor. Scarlett O'Hara. That ghost was Ashley. I know you know who Ashley is Suze. Well he was in love with the first Scarlett I will call her. He thinks I am her because of my personality traits, but I'm not. He was so calm and gentle when he was alive that really amazed me right there, but I guess he's changed and this time he doesn't want to lose me. When I used to live in Georgis, he told me how to dress and act. That was one of the reasons I was a geek. When I came here I told him I wasn't going to listen to him anymore. That made him mad and he left. I didn't see him for six months so I thought he was gone. Moved on bacause he couldn't have me."

"So basically he has become a problem to you like Paul is to me except he ghost powers that are really powerful and Paul is just a really strong guy."

"Ya I guess you could say that."

"Are you sure she should still go on her date, Querida?"

"Of course Jess. We will keep this Ashley away from Scarlett and Spencer all night if we have to."

"Hopefully its not all night. I have medical exams in the morning."

"Well that's just too bad, Cadaver Breath."

"Whatever. Scarlett why don't you change and buy that outfit while me and Susannah speak outside."

"Sure."

"Come out with me Susannah." He gave Suze that look that he was mad at her.

Suze looked back at me with that please-help-me look. I gave her a reassuring smile.

So what do you think? I pulled in the story ofd Gone With The Wind. A classic. Believe me. Love the movie and the book. Anyway read and review please!


	4. What They Look Like

Ok I changed the name of the story because it went better with the way the story was going! Oh low all in this chapter I will explain what Spencer looks like to the best of my ability! Again, like I told u at school I don't know what color his eyes are!

Scarlett POV

So there I was waiuting in my living room waiting for my date. He was fifteen minutes late.

Ok I know I being kind of paranoid, but with a hot, popular guy like Spencer that was what you had to do.

Finally there he was seventeen minutes late.

But as he got out of the car all my worries went away he looked absolutely hot. This was almost like he got dressed up for me which I highly doubt.

Anyway! I have to stop going on like this but, as he walked uyp the steps I could think about was how perfect he looked. His blonde hair, short and a bit spikey. Actually I wouldn't say blonde, I would say……..dirty blonde. But the type of dirty blonde that looked really hot on a guy. He had on a hooded sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Really cute khaki shorts. And as he came up to the door he put a black baseball cap over his hair and turned it around backwards.

RING! RING! The doorbell rang bringing me out of my trance.

I took one last look in the mirror next to the door and opened a portal into a separate world of me and Spencer.

I am too lovey dovey I know but whatev.

Spencer POV

When she opened the door, I have to say she looked beautiful. Her broad smile just put the cap on her whole outfit.

She was wearing a jean skirt with a bit of a rip in it. Underneath she was wearing some black leggings. She was wearing a "Hus a friend" shirt with an Oahu zip up hoodie over it. The sweatshirt was tight fitting and was only zipped up half of the way. Her hair was pulled into a high pony.

When she opened the door she made iot seem like she didn't even care that I was there. That was a little weird for me since whenever I picked up a girl for a date, she would always be jumping up and down like she could barely stop herself from jumping into my arms and kissing me.

The way Scarlett looked at me it made feel like she was some mysterious secret waiting to be uncovered.

I have got to stop talking about detail like I am. Guys don't do that. Whatever. I just got to say that she looked beautiful.

Scarlett POV

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"I was thinking…. Pirates of the Carribean."

"Cool I've been wanting to see that. I've heard that this one is so much better than the first." I already had but no harm in seeing it again right? This was Johnny and Orladno!

Sorry I have to get off the computer! R&R!


End file.
